An Unfair Deal
by EgoXrs
Summary: Warning: rape rape rape rape... This is the only way I can see Mukuro hooking up with Gokudera...


**Warning:**** Non-consensual sex...** I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me...

Someone suggested me to write a Mukuro x Gokudera story... I bet that this is not what she had in mind.. Sorry but this is the only kind of 'relationship' I can see Gokudera and Mukuro into... :/

By the way this is a **complete different style from what I'm used at writing.** Here I use present tense and I use 'you' as if 'you' are Gokudera. I had read something similar and I thought I should give it a try. :3

* * *

It all started two months ago... Two months that feel like ages in your mind. He's smart though, really smart, you've got to give him that. He managed to turn your sweetest dream into your worst nightmare. He managed to twist you in his net so playfully and you believe with all your might that he loves every fucking second of your torment... You aren't mistaken.

The bell rang, signing the end of that day's lessons and you managed to hear your boss who's sitting a few seats away from you, sighing relieved. Sometimes you wonder what would happen if he knew - ... No, never mind.

"Jyuudaime, I'm terribly sorry but I won't be able to escort you towards your home today!"

You bow regretful and realize that your voice came out much louder than you expected it to be.

"A-ah, it's okay Gokudera-kun...!"

His naive embarrassed smile can always make you feel better but for some reason even this sensation has started losing its strength. You smile respectfully as you bow one more time and quickly leave the building.

You wonder what he has in his mind... At times like this, you wonder if he actually cares enough as to wonder if something's troubling you. He definitely cares, definitely, he's your boss after all! If he didn't care, then who... No, don't think about it. You should better prepare yourself for what's about to follow.

While your trembling legs start leading you towards the place you always meet, your mind wanders back to the first day it all began... It was just an ordinary day like any other weekday and you were heading towards the Namimori High school, delayed once more. You had exhausted yourself in practice again and waking up on time seemed impossible. While you were passing across the children's park that stood near your house, surprised you noticed a young woman sitting on one of the swings, her head lowered, making it hard to distinguish her characteristics and her right hand lifelessly pushing some invisible buttons in the air.

You couldn't explain why, yet the image of that woman felt so familiar in your heart... As if she was pushing the buttons of your own sanity, her silver hair was filling you with melancholy and her dejected appearance was clouding your mind. Even though your logic considered this woman as a mad person, your emotions were screaming otherwise; yet you decided to ignore it. For far too long you'd been denying sentiments that can get in your way of doing things, therefore you couldn't back down now. Maybe your exhaustion decided to mess with your mind. Then, your day at school went smoothly like always but on your way back home... That's when you had to encounter her. That's when you had to encounter _him_.

You suddenly pause your steps and look around you. You quietly curse, realizing you walked past your meeting point. However you neither question your carelessness nor are you surprised by your inattention. At this point of your life the least you can do is cut yourself some slack... You've entered into a labyrinth with nothing but dead ends after all.

As you step back, more memories of that ominous day occur to you and you can't help but succumb to their presence... While you had started heading back home you had the constant feeling of being watched but no matter how many times you turned around and examined the place, no one seemed to be following you. And then, you saw her...

Right in front of you, the woman with the silver hair was staring intensely into your orbs; her gaze being neither empty nor filled. Her emerald eyes appeared teary, but you couldn't exactly understand the emotions that were emphasized on her. Was it sadness? Was it happiness? Was it relief...? You didn't know and you shouldn't care. That's what you thought as you mumbled for the woman to get out of your way.

_"My small Hayato how you've grown up..."_

A painful whisper escaped her lips as you passed right next to her and her voice was all you needed to hear so that you could remember... Remember who she was.

In the blink of an eye you turned around shocked, looking at your dead mother who seemed anything but dead to you. She was softly smiling and as if you could see some fragments of her broken heart lying on the ground, you quickly wrapped your arms around her so tightly that you now wonder how her bones hadn't broken by the force.

Not a single thought of how impossible your mother being alive passed through your mind... Not a single one. You didn't even wonder if you were dead yourself. You didn't even question how the two of you could meet and how your mother managed to find you. You didn't feel the slightest sense of danger... All you could experience was... love. Happiness. Relief. Emotions that had long forsaken you.

"You are late."

A sudden voice startled the living hell out of you, your memories being suspended and as you turn around you glare at him irritated.

"Well I'm here now!"

You yell, being unable to hold in your nerve.

"Ho~? I suggest you not being late again or else our little game may have an accidental horrible ending..."

"It's not a fucking game..."

You murmur outraged, only to immediately regret your audacity.

Her trembling voice screaming desperately your name in the forest; that's what he always does to get under your skin and for one more time, he succeeded. You stare into his eyes with a look of both vengeance and self-pity, begging him to stop it without saying any words.

He laughs. He laughs hysterically. He's enjoying this more than any other pleasure he had in his life... At least that's what you see judging by his wicked expression. You feel your eyes becoming teary but you know you must avoid crying. You mustn't shed a single tear as you hear your own mother screaming for your help... You mustn't show your vulnerable side, not even for a second because then - ...

Your hands automatically extend to grab the sadistic boy's arms and you bow your head humiliated, only to helplessly scream to stop it. You can sense his overwhelming power engulfing your pathetic weak entity and all of a sudden you are standing above a cliff, staring down at a car that had slipped over the edge of the road. Ruins of the demolished car covered the ground and the head of a silver haired woman was the only thing visible that hadn't been crushed over by the car. You can intensely sense the loss of your sanity but there's nothing you can do about it... Even though what you see is fake, even though it is just a mere illusion, you can't avoid the pain that surrounds you... Slowly you fall on your knees, tears running down your cheeks, every bit of your pride that had been left being utterly smashed by the merciless Guardian.

You cry. With your palms covering your face you cry with loud moans, seeing your dead mother lying in front of you. You are at fault. You know you're at fault... She was driving to head towards your castle, she was driving there for your birthday. You murdered her... You slowly distance your hands from your face, only to see them covered in vivid red color. You feel that you're going insane and just when you're about to scream your lungs out to verify your existence, an unexpected rain washes this image away and you're suddenly lying on a bed, your hands tied in handcuffs behind your back. There are no clothes in your body anymore and next to you the Mist Guardian is sitting on a chair, his hand slowly caressing his chin.

"Kufufu~ I see you've returned."

His mischievous voice echoing in the room and a sadistic smile drawn on his face.

"You're fucking sick!"

You shout although you know that the tone of your voice won't change anything. You hurriedly move your legs closer to your body, trying to hide your private parts.

"Hm~? How about not talking for a while?"

No, not that... You pray from the bottom of your heart that he won't force this illusion in your mind but the moment you open your mouth in order to excuse yourself with any means necessary, no words manage to escape from your lips. Mute... He made you mute again.

He laughs satisfied as he sees you panicking and no matter how hard you pull your vocal strings, no words can come out. You are unable of verbally expressing yourself and you are too weak to release your body. But why are you so weak...? How can the memory of her death effortlessly transform you to a cripple? If only you could - ...

"Kufufu~ You should at least be able to estimate your position and not do that kind of reckless thinking."

Is he reading your mind? Is he an illusion that acts in every way you're afraid? Is he even there...?

"Never doubt the seconds you're spending with me..."

You always despised his voice but you would have never thought that his statements would make your whole body shiver... You knew what was going to happen... You've lived it all before...

In a matter of seconds two ropes appeared from beneath the bed and without the need of human hands were wrapped tightly around your knees, pulling your legs in opposite sides, leaving you completely exposed in front of the other. No matter how hard you were trying to resist to the animate objects, the pain was too much to bear, forcing you to give up to your attempt towards freedom, much sooner than both you and him expected.

"Kufufu~ Giving up so early?"

He chuckles threateningly but your uncontrollable tears are the only reply he receives.

"Don't forget.. our deal..."

You whisper, happy that your voice is back, yet utterly disgusted as he slowly caresses your chest and you notice intimidated, the sadist's corrupted smirk.

"Kufufu~ What kind of person do you think I am? As long as you obey me, she's all yours..."

His voice sounds more sensual than before and you can sense his tongue making your torso wet.

It's disgusting... It's sick. You hate it from the bottom of your heart; your mind wants to desperately escape the situation yet your body, like always, thinks otherwise. You can feel your member becoming hard and you turn your head sideways, avoiding eye contact with the Mist Guardian. You hear him giggle at your erection and you feel your face flushing bright red. All you can think about is how much you want this thing to be over and for him to finally leave you alone... Even though you know that the time you'll spend with your mother is just an illusion, you still desire to be with her... You crave for this lost connection but the price is too high to pay.

"Open up..."

Mukuro spells annoyed, pushing his fingers inside you and licking the area around your genitals; after all, he doesn't want you to feel any satisfaction...

He doesn't say any more words since his fingers start slipping easily in and out your hole and the slight trembling of your body gives him even more pleasure. He pushes and pulls his fingers more violently than before and the way you try to hush your crying moans is making him excited to a great degree. Suddenly he places his head close to your face, so that he can stare into your eyes for just a single second and then he bites your nipples so forcefully that a painful scream escapes from your mouth. He loves it... He fucking loves it and you hate the fact that he does.

Finally you see him unbuckling his jeans and the lower half of his body is completely naked. The sooner the better, that's the only thing that crosses your mind and as if the other can actually read your thoughts, he hurriedly touches the tip of his cock on your hole. You know how this pain feels before even you feel it and you're ready to swallow another day of his abuse. He pushes against you with extreme force in order to enter and the spasmodic movements of your legs draw a smile on his face. He doesn't stop pushing and you can feel your body breaking apart. You try once again to release yourself but the ropes have almost stopped the blood circulation on your legs and your hands are impossible to break the metallic handcuffs. Why do you always try to escape when you know that there's no place to run to? Aren't you the one creating illusions of false hope?

The foul Guardian grins while he accelerates the penetration, his hips moving too quickly for you to fight off the soreness. Your suppressed moans transform to loud sobs and you slowly start moving your fragile body, hoping that if you move in the same direction he moves, then he wouldn't enter as deep and the pain would be more bearable if not reduced.

However, he's not satisfied with your mindless decision... He now desires to offer you even more pain and you can feel it to the maximum as he pants the moment he enters all the way inside you. You scream and he laughs... He laughs like a mad man who's about to sell his soul to the underworld. He laughs as if his laughter is all he's got left.

All of a sudden two small mice appeared in your vision and as they headed towards your chest you tried to shake them off your body unsuccessfully. Before you were able to voice your struggle towards the Mist Guardian, the second uttered without stopping moving.

"Kufufu~ Don't worry, I invited them..."

His sentence made you realize that they were just another illusion, but why the fuck would he- ...

You involuntarily jerk as the creatures start gnawing your nipples and your screams get even louder at the intense pain they create. Your clouded mind doesn't help the situation and trying to neglect this torture is completely out of the question.

"S-stop this!"

Trembling words you so strenuously avoided spelling, were now echoing in the room, signing the admission of your defeat... Exciting him even more...

Your voice is completely ignored, yet you don't expect anything more... The mice didn't stop gnawing your chest and the Mist Guardian didn't stop moving rapidly inside you. Your body didn't stop being restrained and your screams didn't stop filling in this illusion... You can feel warm blood flowing between your buttocks, caused by the other's merciless ravishment and Mukuro, who can feel it as well, seems to have almost reached the maximum of his pleasure, thanks to your suffocation.

Eventually, the demoralized illusionist makes some final rapid movements and as he ejaculates inside you, the mice gnaw your nipples harder and the ropes are almost breaking your bones. You scream so loud that your own voice manages to cause a ringing in your ears but you can not stop until your rapist has fully released himself and his illusions start easing along with his orgasm.

He lowers his head and bites your lips so hard that you can feel the taste of metal in your mouth... You know he's finished. The ropes loosen up until they disappear and the mice quickly run away. The handcuffs that were restraining your hands abruptly vanish and the only things that are left is you and the rotten, wicked creature that calls himself human, who's lying his body on top of yours, breathing heavily after his ejaculation.

You do not dare to say anything... It's too much of a risk to provoke him at that moment. You choose to stay silent and wait until the other decides to leave the room, something that makes you feel so pathetic... So weak... What if he decides to have even more fun with you? What if he decides to let his comrades... or more like his pawns, to have their way with you as well? But no, that wouldn't happen... You are certain because you know how repressive he is... As if he owns you, he never lets anyone else get close to you. You're damn lucky that he has let your boss to be an exception -but you're sure that this is just so that no one would suspect a thing.

The tyran finally raises his body and before he leaves from the room, he bends over you and nibbles your neck. You can feel the bruise being formed and you stay silent; the Mist Guardian is finished and stares into your emerald orbs. You immediately turn your head sideways, not wanting him to look into your teary eyes but he cups your chin violently and pulls it so that you face him.

"Never forget what I'm doing for you..."

He says as if he's threatening you but you don't allow yourself to emit a single sound until Mukuro carries out his part of the deal.

"Well then... Have fun~"

He whispers with a twisted grin on his lips and the moment he exits the door, the silver haired woman runs shocked towards your side.

"My Hayato!"

She yells and in the blink of an eye you're snuggling into her embrace, your body still naked and sore, but you couldn't care less about it.

"My Hayato... I'll always be here for you..."

She whispers as tears escape from her eyes, feeling regretful for not being able to protect you... or at least that's what you like to believe.

Her sobs are followed by yours, feeling abused and resurrected, feeling violated and blissful, feeling deprived and mellow... Her smooth hands are gently touching the bruises on your knees and her serene voice is gradually calming you down, telling you that nothing will ever be able to corrupt your beautiful heart and that all the songs she's about to teach you playing will quickly wash your pain away.

You can't tell anymore if this is an illusion or a memory... You can't tell whether you're living this moment or if you're simply having the sweetest dream after passing out from exhaustion. You can't tell... and you don't want to.

While your mother holds you tightly in her arms, your mind easily forgets all the soreness and abuse you had just gone through. Your thoughts are clouded and the mafia seems nothing but a childish game that you wish to quit... All you want to do is stay into this warm embrace and listen to her rapturing voice trying to soothe your pain... Not even your boss would ever be able to cause such sentiments in your heart.

You stare into your mother's eyes as she bends over and softly kisses your forehead and you reckon of how lucky you are... You deem that even though the price is too much to pay, what you receive in the end is priceless... That mere thought...

..

It all started two months ago... Or was it three? Four...? You can't even remember... The illusions have started mixing themselves in your reality and time and space have lost all their meaning. The abuse and violation have messed with your mind so much that both good and bad illusions are instantly forgotten the following day... and you can't help but crave for more. You feel like you haven't spent a single minute with your mother and every time you do, you let yourself be engulfed in the euphoria of her presence, afraid that after a while you'll realize that all this is just another dream...

As for the abuse preceding the sweet moments with your mother... Well, that's another story...


End file.
